Traditionally, a mechanic removes and installs a clutch assembly or flywheel by manually raising and lowering the components up to a distance of three feet from the floor to the clutch housing while kneeling or lying beneath the vehicle. Adding to the difficulty, the clutch or flywheel must be properly aligned with mating components and bolt holes securing the components in place. Moreover, the parts include sharp edges which must be grasped while performing the installation or removal tasks, occasionally resulting in injuries. Particularly, injuries can result from either dropping the part or merely handling the sharp edges.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the above problems.